


Well, that was unexpected.

by TheFandomBoat



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomBoat/pseuds/TheFandomBoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired by an imagine from the lovely imaginexhobbit tumblr: imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com</p><p>-. Imagine Aragorn bathing .-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Well, that was unexpected.._ **

**_Based from:_** The imagine " Imagine catching Aragorn bathing " from the blog imaginexhobbit

 ** _Pairing_** : Aragorn/Reader

 ** _Fandom:_ ** Lord of the Rings.

* * *

 

The night was slowly falling over the hills and the sun was starting to hide behind the mountains. You yawned slightly. After riding all day through the many landscapes of Middle-Earth you were exhausted. You knew accompagnying the Fellowship would not be easy, but now that you were into the trip, you were starting to have second thoughts about it. When Aragorn and Legolas found a nice place to camp, you couldn’t help yawning. Getting off your horse, you were so exhausted that you sprawled on the grass. Hearing a chuckle, you raised your head. Aragorn was watching you from afar, a little smirk on his lips, smoking his pipe next to Legolas. Quickly getting up, you started to help Sam and Pippin with the fire, with the impression that Aragorn’s eyes were still on your back, watching your every steps. Ever since you left Rivendell, Aragorn had been quick to make fun of you at every moment, and it was starting to get on your nerves. Later that night, you were helping Sam cooking when Boromir emerged from the forest nearby with his damp hair.

« There’s a lake not far from here. It’s not too deep, and you got nothing to worry about animals in there.

\- Thanks Boromir, I’ll go there in a minute, you heard. »

After a while, the food was ready, and everyone started to eat, Everyone was having a good time, until someone pointed out the absence of the ranger. Sam looked at you and pointed the forest.

« Do you really think it’s not dangerous?

\- I’m sure, Master Hobbit, Boromir said. I’ve bathed in the lake and there was no animals or anything.

\- Yeah, but Aragorn’s been in there for, like, an age !

\- He left with his sword, and he’s a ranger: he can hear animals coming as well as I do, Legolas said with his calm voice.

\- And still, do you really think that he could not fight naked? Gimli laughed.

\- Still I’m not.. (Y/N), could you please see if Aragorn’s well?

\- Why me? You sighed . He’ll probably prank me, making me believe he’s dead or something, and besides, I think he’s perfectly fine. He’s a warrior and..

\- You’re here looking into the fire for ages, you’re not doing anything important.. Just go, see if he’s alright.

\- Yeah, but still I do not think he’s..

\- (Y/N), go inside that fucking forest and stop talking, Boromir snapped with his low voice.

\- Fine ! But if I’m being attacked and killed, I’ll sure come back to beat your ass as a ghost guys! »

And on these kind words, you left into the forest with the laugh of the Fellowship behind you. You weren’t afraid of it, you were more afraid of what Aragorn might do just to scare you and laugh until he couldn’t anymore. You started to see the lake, and you saw a man’s profile in the water. You approached carefully, hidden in the bushes surrounding the lake. Aragorn was there, bathing, his glistening tanned skin shining under the moon. You couldn’t help but stare while he was washing his hair. He sure was an handsome man, but as you continued looking at him, a little thought formed itself in your mind. «What if he sees you? You didn’t wanted him to laugh at you for the rest of your days, and now you’re giving him an excuse to do it! » You continued to stare though, your eyes marvelling at his strong arms, his muscular torso and occasionally, at what lied between his legs. You didn’t realize how many minutes you spent staring, but soon, you felt your whole body heating up at the mere sight of the warrior. You had had some «inappropriate» thoughts about the warrior, and since he was already taken, you had tried to shut them, but as soon as you saw him in that lake, your mind was racing again with those thoughts: your hands moving slowly against his chest, teasing him while his hands were roaming against your bare skin.. Kissing him again and again, everywhere your lips could go.. A sudden little pain got you out of your dream. Your legs were getting numb and you had to move them, but as soon as you moved, you moved the bushes as well, making Aragorn aware of your presence.

« Who’s there?! If you’re not a coward show yourself! He shouted angrily.»

A little ashamed (and you had no reason why), you stepped out of the bushes. Recognizing you, Aragorn sighed and relaxed. Soon, he looked at you with suspicious eyes, still fully naked in the water. Now you couldn’t help but stare at his chest, for your own shame.

« What were you doing back there? He asked you.

\- I was just looking for you. Dinner’s ready, you said with a shaky voice, still remembering the thoughts you had earlier.

\- Looking for me. In the bushes, he said, smirking with a smile in his voice.

\- Well, that’s always a start, no? You managed to say, still looking at his chest because you couldn’t look anywhere else.

Aragorn caught your eyes gazing at him, and smirked even more.

\- Liking what you see?!

Well, that caught you definitly off guard.

\- No! Well I mean, yes, but- no, I mean no!

\- Yes or no? You have to choose, (Y/N), I’m not a patient man, he spoke with a lower voice, moving slowly over to you.

As he got closer and closer, you started to have a lump in your throat, but you couldn’t move. Suddenly he had his hands firmly on your waist, his eyes staring in yours.

\- So? Do you like what you see ?

\- Okay, fine, you won, I definitly like what I see. Happy now? You snapped, trying to put his hands off you.

\- Good. »

The last thing you saw was his head carefully leaning down yours, and his lips crashing against yours in a haste. You tried to push him away, but his arms were around you, crashing you against his chest in a tight embrace. You felt his tongue against your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You denied him access, gaining a low growl from the warrior. You were not going to let him win. You wiggled a little to set your arms free, and as soon as they were, you plunged your hands deep into Aragorn’s still soaked hair. This time, when he bit your lip, you opened your mouth. All thoughts of dominance had fled your mind, replaced by a haze of joy. His tongue fought against yours while his left hand moved from your waist to your left breast. Parting for air, you looked at him, his dark eyes full of lust. You attacked his lips with yours a second time, earning a chuckle. Your hands started to roam against his bare shoulders, your lips moving to his neck. He started to undo your shirt when a shout froze you both.

« Aragorn! (Y/N)! Where are you?!»

Aragorn smirked and pushed you gently to get his clothes back on. You were a little dizzy from what happened, but you were sure about a thing : you wanted this to happen again. When he was fully dressed, he looked over to you and smiled.

« Another time, perhaps. When we’ll be all alone.. »

He started heading back to the camp. With a little smile, you chased him until you were both back to camp, and no one seemed to acknowledge the fact that both of you had a gigantic smile on your faces.


	2. Well, that was unexpected. - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the little adventure at the lake, Aragorn has ignored you. After a while, you decide it's time he talks to you..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at smut, sorry if it is a bit short or lame /:  
> I hope you'll enjoy it anyway! :)

After your little interrupted adventure in the lake, Aragorn and you hadn't spoken to each other. You saw him many times glancing at you, but as soon as your eyes met his, he would turn his head like a child who would be caught stealing candies. This situation didn't escape the others' attention, and Gimli, Pippin and Boromir were the first to make jokes about it, along the line of « C'mon Aragorn, what would Arwen say? Don't look at the lass that way ! ».

Every time you stopped to make camp at night, the same jokes could be heard, and you were getting pretty pissed off. Aragorn however was calm about it, getting to the point where he was showing an emotionless face every night to avoid jokes. He even stopped looking at you, acting like the lake scene didn't happen, and your anger only grew with that. You liked the fact that you had caught Aragorn's attention, and even if you knew you couldn't be with him now, your mind was reminding you each night of what happened, and what could have happened if you hadn't been stopped. You started to have feelings for him, stronger than just friendship.

The 'ignore' situation lasted until the Battle of Helm's Deep. You had almost been killed during the fight, and you didn't remembered many things. When you got out of the healing house, you heard many women talking about Aragorn watching over you every day and night after you were wounded. You didn't believe them, and waited for him for any signs of affection or anything, but nothing came. When Theoden's soldiers stopped near the Paths of the Dead, and you overheard Aragorn saying he would go through it, you decided it was time you spoke to him.

During the night, you left your tent and quickly walked to Aragorn's. You didn't care about the soldiers watching you or laughing at you for your determined look. If Aragorn didn't want to speak to you NOW, he never would.

You were about to enter the tent when a strange hooded man exited it, his light steps leading him to the end of the camp. You stayed there watching him leave, and then, taking a deep breath, you stepped inside of the tent.

Aragorn was there, polishing his sword with the determined look of his. He did sense your presence, you were sure, but he didn't make a move. He was waiting for you to speak. After a few minutes with silence only filled with the sounds coming from his sword, you decided to speak.

 

**« Hi. »**

 

_Shit **,**_ ** you thought, ** _ what a lame start. Just turn around and pretend you didn't say any- _

 

**« Hi, (Y/N). »**

 

_**Gosh, why was he giving you goosebumps with his only voice ?!** _

 

**« I saw you had visitors, _you started with a little voice._**

**\- Indeed I had, _he answered_ , _still not looking at you._**

**\- A friend of yours ?**

**\- No, my future father-in-law, at least as I expected. »**

Ouch. That was harsh for your feelings.

**\- F-father-in-law?**

**\- Yes, Arwen's father. You know her, right? I saw you speaking to her in Rivendell.**

_Yes, flawless gentle and cold elven b.., **you thought.**_

**\- He was giving me a choice, he continued, startling you out of your nice thoughts.**

**\- Oh.**

_Ah, now you're at monosyllabic answers, (Y/N) ?!_

**\- Yes, and- Was there something you wished to discuss?**

**\- Actually y-yes, though I would prefer if you looked at me first, _you said, a little harsher than you wanted._ »**

**Aragorn turned over to you, a look of surprise on his face. He put aside his sword, got up and walked over to you, only stoppind when he was inches away from you.**

**« I'm listening, (Y/N), _he said with a gentle voice._**

**\- Well, erm.. I-I.., _you stuttered, unsure of where to start._**

**_-_ Go on, I'm not going to eat you, _he laughed._**

_That's precisely what I want you to do, you stupid-_

**\- Well, do you remember that night, near the lake?**

**\- How could I forgot? 'Twas a delicious starry night back at camp.**

**\- Aragorn, you know exactly I'm not talking about the camp.**

**\- Yes, _he answered with a little grin_. But I couldn't resist making the talk last longer.**

**\- Well, _you said, deciding to be straight forward._ You said we could continue our little 'talk' when we would be all alone. We're alone now, so..**

He looked at you with his dark eyes, and moved closer to you. Putting both his hands on each of your shoulders, he sighed.

**\- Do you truly want that ? I mean, you know I'm already taken..**

**\- That didn't stopped you back then, you replied, arching a brow.**

**\- Y-Yeah I know, yet..**

**\- Aragorn, I'll put it simply, you said, putting your own hands on each side of his face. Since that night, I've been hearing things about you and me, and seeing the looks you gave me. You can't just play with me and vanish at the last second. You do know we had a connexion back then, and since then, I've been imagining how our encounter could have turned out if someone hadn't stopped us. So now you make a choice. Either you fuck me now or you push me away and I'll never bother you again! »**

You were looking at him directly in his eyes while saying this, enjoying the look of surprise growing in them. Aragorn frowned, and you sighed, already starting to hear the « I don't want to touch you » speech. He caught you off guard by slamming you against his body, kissing you roughly with all his strength. You had waited so much for this that your body immediatly responded, melting against his, pulling him even closer. Both of you were nothing more than a tangled mess during the kiss. He started to rip off your clothes, while you were doing the same to him. Parting for air, you looked at each other in shock, almost naked, unsure of what just happened again. A second later, you were attacking each other again with kisses, falling on the floor. You were on top, a position you weren't accustomed to. Kissing your way down Aragorn's chest, you felt his hands roaming against your curves, sending chills down your spine. You set aside the last barrier of clothing that was bothering you, leaving him and you completely naked. A little 'oh' escaped your lips when you saw his cock getting hard. He was as well hung as what you thought you'd seen in the lake. He chuckled at your surprise, caressing your hair. Looking directly at him through your lashes, you started to lick the tip of his cock, earning a low growl from him.

You licked it from the base to the tip, doing this many times. You took him in your mouth, unexperienced, but the sounds he was making proved you were good at this. Helping you with your hand, you pumped his cock a few times, always faster. Aragorn was a moaning mess, his hands deep in your hair. As he was close, he stopped you, wanting to give you the same treatment. He smiled and kissed you, switching sides with you. He kissed his way down your chest, feeling your breasts with his hands. He massaged them, licking a nipple at the same time. Your breath was caught in your throat, you didn't think about breathing, your mind was concentrated on the pleasure Aragorn was giving you. He kissed your stomach, and moved to your lower part, kissing your inner thighs. You sighed loudly, impatient about having him between your legs. He chuckled a little, coming closer to your wet core. The sensation you felt when he finally licked your entrance was incredible. While he was licking your clit, he started to push a finger inside of you, feeling your wetness. He took a quick pace, looking at you all the time to see if you were enjoying it.

Enjoying it was an understatement, as you were literally crying his name. Your whole body was a burning mess, and your mind was gone to places you weren't even aware they existed. Your orgasm took you by surprise, and a hot sensation washed over you as you shouted Aragorn's name. He smiled gently, taking you into his arms and kissing you like it was the last time he would be kissing you. You pushed him slightly on his back, still kissing him. You lowered yourself on him until he was fully inside you. You started a slow pace, watching his eyes closing themselves. His hands roamed against your body and stopped at your hips, keeping you in place. He started thrusting in you as well, helping you keeping your pace. You started to go faster, moans and groans escaping from your mouth. Your mind was filled with pure ecstasy, and the silence of the tent was only disturbed by your moans and Aragorn's. You felt your orgasm building up deep inside you, and quickened your pace again. Aragorn was having a hard time keeping a straight face as always, and when you both came at the same time, your shouts could be heard from the other side of the camp. You fell into Aragorn's embrace, feeling his hot seed in your core. He stroked your hair gently, holding you close. Listening to his heartbeat, you started to fall asleep, when he whispered something.

**« Arwen's father came to me with a question. He wanted to know if I still wanted to marry his daughter. »**

That woke you up fully, and you looked up to him, frowning.

**« And what did you answer ? You asked, a little unsure.**

**\- I answered that I must be true to my feelings, and they didn't go for Arwen anymore. I promised I'll never see her again, and her father let me go in good terms.**

**\- You don't love Arwen anymore? And who has this honor?**

Aragorn looked down at you, a big grin on his face. He kissed you lightly before answering.

**\- Of course you have this honor. I would not have mislead you into sex if I didn't love you.**

**\- I love you too, you grinned, kissing him again.**

**\- Now rest, my love, for the dawn is almost upon us, he whispered, caressing your hair.**

**\- Do you really have to go through that path ? You asked while yawning a little.**

**\- I must. But I promise I'll come back love.**

**\- You better come back, or I'll go through it and find your corpse to kick your ass. »**

He laughed and kissed your forehead. He started singing an elvish song to make you sleep. The next thing you know, you woke up a few hours after and he was gone. You smiled to yourself while getting out of the tent, dressing yourself up again. King Theoden was marching on Minas Tirith and your mind should be on the battle, but deep inside the image of a ranger walking through a dark pass couldn't go away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you thought of it, I can only improve :).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! English isn't my first language, but I hope you were able to understand what I had written :).


End file.
